Othello
by naruwinx
Summary: After years of wandering alone, an assassin appears. Why does she want him to play Othello? Hermit was never one to lose.


His whole life was darkness. First was Kaede, then the one he called father. Attack after attack by twisted crooks filled with greed. Death and loneliness were a constant. Just when a light shone in his life, he abandoned it and chose darkness.

It had been years since high school. He hadn't seen anyone from the Shinpaku Alliance in years too. He'd walked away from all of it. He walked away from her. He'd wandered the world since leaving YOMI. He'd seen and learned so much. The world was still a dark place.

Opening the door to his current hideaway and tossing off his cloak he moved to rest on the threadbare sofa. Strange, someone had left tea on his table.

Taking a stance, he glared menacingly. "Show yourself! I know you're here."

She emerged from the shadows. A woman stood before him in clothing befitting an assassin. He took in her appearance. She had chin length brown hair and her brown eyes glinted dangerously in the moonlight. She wore a modified kimono, adorned with leather guards and chainmail armor. Her face was emotionless. She slowly stepped toward him, a small box in her hands.

"I understand that you are a worthy opponent. I will grant you a chance to save yourself." She tossed the box at him.

Catching it with ease, he opened it. Inside were the very familiar pieces to an Othello set. "Why Othello?"

"Associates from your childhood say you had a fondness for the game, Hermit. If you defeat me, I'll leave without a fight." Not exactly. He had only played because she had always insisted. That girl, his light.

"Why bother?" She laughed at him, setting up the board anyway.

"If you lose, you'll wish you were never born."

"And if I just sit here?" She reached behind her and pulled out some kind of weapon. It looked similar to a telescoping rod. Memories of Loki flashed by. He did not want to be electrocuted. "Fine. I'll play."

She had beaten him three times now, and yet she still insisted he could win. She had to be toying with him. "Why do you always choose the black pieces, Hermit?"

"I side with darkness. It is my only friend."

"You don't seem to be doing too well with darkness as an ally. This round, I want you to play the white pieces. Side with light." He obliged her, losing again. "You lost on purpose!" She stood whipping out that rod of hers. It telescoped into an electrified Warhammer hitting him hard.

"No I didn't! You're just mad that you were wrong you crazy bitch!"

Her mask cracked. Anger swallowed her form. She grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall. "Now, you will suffer a face worse than death, Natsu Tanimoto!" She held him until he faded into darkness.

Once conscious, he found himself tied to a bed frame in what seemed like a cheap hotel. "What the fuck do you want from me?"

"Revenge? Yeah, that must be it!" She was smiling at him. Why the fuck was she smiling. She moved closer. "I have errands to run, now. If you try to run, you'll regret it. It took years to track you down, so I won't let you get away." With that, she left.

Hours passed by with nothing to do but think. Questions buzzed, bothering him to no end. Who is she? What revenge? Was she YOMI? Was she hired by those corporate goons who had tried to off him so long ago?

"Yo! You hungry? I got groceries." Ignoring whether he heard her or not, she set to work cooking. She looked strange with chainmail under her apron, hair n=mussed back with barrettes. She almost looked like the Furinji girl.

"Who are you?" She ignored him again. The smell of burning accompanied by fire and smoke filled the small room.

"Time to begin your punishment! Welcome to hell!" She smiled so innocently whilst trying to shove some kind of burnt crap at his face. She repeated this until he'd been force-fed all of it. She really was trying to torture him!

"Just who the fuck are you, you nut?" He spat at her.

She dropped the bowl, looking him dead in the eyes. "Why do you choose darkness? I know your heart is filled with light, Tanimoto-san" The assassin sat on the bed. If he wanted to he could knock her out with his feet. "I think you're afraid of the light, because its been so long since you've touched it. But I know better. I know your heart. I can read it so easily."

He looked at her. She looked so much like someone from back then. Someone who was a master at reading hearts. Her eyes were lowered. Was she crying? She was.

She left him there, and didn't return. After several hours he freed himself and left the country. What a strange woman. She never did say who she was.

…

"Are you sure you're ok, leaving him like that."

"Why not. I'm sure he'll come home eventually." The two shadows looked down to the streets secretly observing Hermit. She grinned. "He still can't beat me at Othello, anyway."

"Of course he can't Even Apachai can't beat you, and he's had constant practice for years now."

"I know. Let's go home. Onii-chan."


End file.
